Love Forest
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau tersesat? jika kau tersesat aku bisa mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini" sebuah senyum lembut terlontar dari paras tampanmu membuat jantungku hendak meloncat dari tempatnya, kau cinta pertamaku, orang terkasih untukku dan belahan jiwaku selama-lamanya. Warning: TYPO'S, Shonen-ai, dan Tidak sesuai EYD!


# _**LOVE FOREST**_ #

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Love Forest©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Supernatural

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, aku menulis ulang fic love forest ini, semoga tidak ada typo's dan tanda baca yang salah lagi. Met to read minna-san. ^^

.

.

.

LOVE FOREST

.

.

Sumary:

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tersesat?, jika kau tersesat aku bisa mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini." sebuah senyum lembut terlontar dari paras tampanmu membuat jantungku hendak meloncat dari tempatnya. Kau cinta pertamaku, orang terkasih untukku dan belahan jiwaku selama-lamanya._

.

.

.

Ciel POV

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan berlibur ke villa sepupu perempuanku Elizabeth Milford tapi dia terus memaksaku untuk memanggilnya Lizzie. Tak apalah lagi pula dia merupakan sepupu yang baik. Awalnya aku menolak untuk ikut berlibur bersama Lizzie karena dia juga mengajak Finni, Alois, dan Meyrin tapi aku tak tega melihatnya bermuka muram saat aku bilang tak ikut bersamanya.

Alhasil ini lah aku sekarang. Ciel Phantomhive, remaja laki-laki 15 tahun yang biasanya sibuk dengan tumpukan buku dan terus berdiam diri dirumah sedang menaiki sebuah mobil untuk berlibur.

Aku terlalu sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan celotehan sepupuku itu. Ah... biarkanlah. Diluar jendela mobil ini aku melihat pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi dihiasi hutan nan rimbun. Sinar matahari disiang ini makin menyengat tapi, pepohonan-pepohonan itu sama sekali tak mengeluh. Berbeda sekali denganku yang selalu terdiam di rumah dan jarang bergelut dengan sinar mentari.

* * *

Kami pun akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah villa sederhana. Aku mengambil barang-barangku dari bagasi mobil begitu juga dengan Lizzie, Finni, Alois, dan Meyrin. Setelahnya kami masuk kedalam villa itu.

Pemandangan alam disekitar villa ini sangat asri. Pepohonan tumbuh rindang, udara sejuk dan dingin membuat uap karbon terlihat jelas, burung-burung saling beradu suara, dan bebatuan besar yang terlihat kokoh menghiasinya. Begitu menenagkan.

Ternyata berlibur itu cukup menyenangkan. Jika saja tak ada orang-orang berisik ini. Alois, Meyrin dan Lizzie terus saja mengobrol di ruang tamu dengan suara memekik. Sementara Finni dia masih sibuk merapikan barang bawa-annya. Karena bosan akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa. Lizzie mempersilahkannya tapi dua jam kemudian aku harus kembali ke villa.

Mataku seperti terpesona, terus saja aku memandang jalan setapak dengan tepian di tumbuhi bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaanku. Aku lanjutkan perjalannanku semakin jauh melangkah. Kali ini aku melihat sebuah sungai kecil. Airnya begitu jernih. Aku mengambil sedikit air itu dengan tanganku lalu membasuh mukaku. Airnya dingin tapi menyegarkan.

Kakiku kembali melangkah. Semakin jauh menerobos hutan. Terkesima dengan pemandangan baru ini. Sehari-harinya hanya sekumpulan pekerjaan rumah, bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dan pemandangan monoton yang aku lihat. Sekarang aku seperti ada dalam dunia baru. Dunia fantasi seperti alice in wonderland.

Tapi kenapa pemandangan itu hilang?, Kemana perginya?. Sekarang yang aku lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon besar dengan sulur panjang. Cahaya tak mampu lagi menerobos pohon-pohon yang menutupi langit. Aku mulai cemas. Aku berlari. Berharap segera dapat keluar dari tempat yamg mencekam ini.

Aku terperosok jatuh. Kaos dan jaketku kotor karena bergesekan dengan tanah. Untungnya aku tak terluka sama sekali. Aku kembali bangkit. Kutolehkan pandanganku kesana-kemari aku makin kasuk kedalam hutan. Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Kembali aku berlari dengan harapan ada yang akan menolongku. Namun nihil aku hanya terus menerus memutari tempat saat aku terjatuh. Tenagaku akhirnya habis. Aku terduduk disebuah pohon beringin besar. Matahari mulai turun dari singasananya. Tak terasa aku mulai sesengukan. Sampai seseorang mengejutkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?, Kau tersesat?" aku mendonggakan kepalaku. Aku melihat seorang pria tampan kira-kira berumur 20 tahun berambut hitan kelam dengan mata crismon berada dihadapanku.

Aku tak dapat membalas perkataannya. Aku hanya terdiam sambil merasakan jantungku bergerak cepat. "Kalau kau tersesat aku bisa mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini." pria itu tersenyum lembut padaku. Rasa-rasanya jantungku hendak meloncat dari tempatnya. Ada apa denganku ini?, dengan cepat aku membalas perkataannya dengan mengangguk.

* * *

Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Pria ini memakai kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Apa dia tak kedingginan? Kulitnya putih pucat dan tampan seperti porselin yang sempurna karya pemahat terkemuka. Aku yakin setiap orang yang melihatnya akan berpendapat sama denganku.

Aku beranikan diriku untuk berbicara padanya. "Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanyaku, lalu pria itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menghadapku. "Sebastian Michaelis, kau sendiri?" tanya-nya padaku. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Pria bernama Sebastian itu kembali tersenyum padaku. Sungguh rasanya sekarang semua darahku naik ke wajahku. Sebastian kembali berjalan aku pun kembali mengikutinnya. Tak berselang beberapa lama aku melihat lagi sungai kecil yang aku lewati. "Nah, dari sini kau tinggal berjalan melalui jalan setapak itu Ciel." Sebastian menaruh telapak tanganya dipundakku.

Dia membungkuk sampai wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajahku. Kurasakan lagi wajahku mulai memanas. Sebastian menoleh padaku, membuat wajahku makin panas. Dia melepas peganganya pada pundakku lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ciel apa kau sakit?, wajahmu merah sekali." tegurnya yang justru tak membuat keadaanku membaik. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit, hanya kepanasan." tungkasku cepat. "Hmm, jika begitu basuhlah wajahmu dulu dengan air agar tak terlalu kepanasan."

Sebastian pun duduk di tepi sungai kecil itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menerima uluran tanganya. Terasa dingin. Namunku biarkan, dia terlihat biasa saja dengan keadaanya sendiri. Aku pun duduk disebelahnya

"Kau tau Ciel, setelah menjalani jalan setapak di depan, kau akan melihat hamparan bunga mawar putih." tanya Sebastian aku mengangguk mengiakan. "Itu semua aku yang menanamnya." aku menatap Sebastian terkesima.

Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Jika kau berjalan kearah selatan dari hamparan bunga mawar itu kau bisa melihat hamparan bunga tulip dan bunga lily putih, bunga-bunga itu aku juga yang menanamnya." katanya lagi. "Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Kau tak percaya?, kau bisa membuktikannya nanti." balasnya dengan raut wajah angkuh.

Aku pun memalingkan wajahku darinya. Ternyata Sebastian itu menyebalkan. Aku memandanggi jernih air sungai itu. Memantulkan bayangku. Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa bayangan Sebastian tak terlihat?.

"Ayo, basuhlah mukamu dulu Ciel dan keringkan wajahmu dengan ini." Sebastian memberikanku sebuah saput tangan dengan sebuah borderan bunga mawar, tulip dan lily berwarna hitam ditepi kanan bawahnya. Aku pun menerimanya "Terimakasih." aku pun membasuh wajahku. Ah... segarnya.

"Ciel, dimana kau, Ciel!"

"Ciel!" Aku mendengar teriakan Alois, Lizzie, Meyrin dan Finni memanggilku. "Ciel, semuanya Ciel ada disini!" teriakan Alois membahana. Aku mendongakkan wajahku aku lihat Lizzie berlari kearah-ku.

"CIEL!" teriaknya lalu memelukku sambil sesengukan. "Hey... aku tak apa-apa Lizzie tenanglah." aku menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Lizzie lembut. "Ciel, kemana saja kau? kami kira kau tersesat karena sudah lewat dua jam kau tak kembali ke villa." tanya Lizzie padaku.

"Aku memang tersesat, tapi aku berhasil kembali." ucapku membuat semua orang tercengah. "Kau tak apa-apa?, Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Meyrin bertubi-tubi padaku. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku tersesat di tengah hutan untungnya ada seseorang yang membantuku keluar dari tengah hutan dan sampai di sungai ini."

"Benarkah? Siapa orangnya?" Finni terlihat begitu penasaran. "Dia di-" aku tercengah melihat tempat disebelahku yang barusan diduduki Sebastian kosong. Kemana perginya dia?. Baru saja aku akan berterimakasih padanya. Apa lagi saput tanganya masih ada padaku.

"Tadi seseorang itu disini, disebelahku." kataku sambil memandang tempat disebelahku. "Tapi Ciel, tadi aku melihatmu cuma sendirian." perkataan Alois membuatku tercengah lagi. Sendirian? tapi tadi aku bersama Sebastian! ini tak mungkin.

"Siapa pun dia, dia pasti orang baik Ciel, ayo kita kembali ke villa." ajak Lizzie. Aku pun ditarik berdiri oleh Lizzie. Aku tak henti-hentinya menolehkan pandanganku pada sungai kecil itu. Hatiku masih ragu. Sebenarnya siapa kau Sebas?

* * *

Sesampainya di villa aku menceritakan semuanya pada Lizzie, Alois, Meyrin, dan Finni. Tentang Sebastian pria yang sempurna saat memakai hitamnya. Hitam rambut dan hitam pakainnya. Tentang hamparan bunga mawar putih di tepi jalan setapak yang tertata apik oleh tangan telatennya.

Tentang buah tangan yang diberikanya padaku saput tangan putih berborder bunga mawar, tulip dan lily berwarna hitam di kanan bawahnya. Mereka saling tercengah dan bertukar pandang. "Boleh aku lihat saput tangan itu Ciel?" Lizzie berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekatiku.

Aku pun mengambil saput tangan itu dari kantong celana jeansku. Setelah melihatnya mata Lizzie membulat. "C-Ciel i-ini..." katanya terbata-bata. "Kenapa Lizzie?" tanyaku.

Alois, Meyrin dan Finni pun mendekati Lizzie dan ikut me-mandanggi saput tangan itu. "Ini!" seru Alois tampak horor. "I-ini lambang keluarga M-Michaelis!?" Seru Lizzie tak percaya.

"Kau kenal dengan Sebas, Lizzie?" tanyaku cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Lizzie. "K-kami semua mengenalnya Ciel tapi..." kata Meyrin mengantung. "Count Sebastian Michaelis itu..." lanjut Lizzie mengantung. "Sudah meninggal seratus tahun lalu" kalimat yang dilanjutkan Finni membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"Tidak mungkin tadi dia menolongku jadi dia tak mungkin sudah mati apa lagi selama itu!" pekikku tak percaya. "Ciel, dengar tadi Lizzie menceritakan legenda yang beredar di daerah ini tentang count Michaelis." Alois mencoba untuk menenagkan-ku.

Tapi itu tak mungkin, aku sempat memegang tanganya. Tanganya halus dan... dingin. "Duduklah dulu Ciel, aku akan menceritakannya padamu." kata Lizzie lalu mendudukanku di sofa. Lizzie dan Finni duduk berhadapan denganku sementar Alois dan Meyrin duduk disebelah kananku.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu, pada saat Ratu Victoria masih memimpin Inggris Raya. Ratu Victoria pernah mengakat seorang pria menjadi seorang count karena dedikasinya pada Inggris sangatlah besar. Setiap penghargaan dari sang ratu bisa didapatkanya. Kepintaran, paras serta kesempurnaanya tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Pria itu berusia 20 tahun dan namanya adalah Sebastian Michaelis."

Jeda sejenak.

"Tapi, banyak count lainya yang iri terhadapnya. Count-count itu pun menjebak count Michaelis untuk ikut berburu bersama mereka. Count Michaelis yang memang baik tak berfikir negatif tentang ajakan count-count seniornya itu pun ikut bersama mereka. Tak disangka para count itu bukanya berburu hewan tapi menyerang count Michaelis habis-habisan dengan senapan laras panjang dan pistol. Alhasil count Michaelis yang kalah jumlah sekarat di tengah hutan. Melihat count Michaelis sekarat count-count lainnya malah pergi meninggalkannya di tengah hutan-"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku melihatnya, aku berbicara denganya bahkan aku sempat memegang tanganya, tidak mungkin Sebastian itu sudah mati, itu tak mungkin!" teriakku histeris. Alois dan Meyrin mencoba menenagkanku. "Ceritanya belum selesai Ciel, dengarkanlah dulu." bujuk Alois padaku. Aku pun kembali tenang dan duduk lagi ditempatku.

"Hhaahhh..." Lizzie menarik nafas sejenak lalu kembali bercerita.

"Walau sekarat Count Michaelis masih bisa kembali ketepian sungai kecil tempat kami menemukanmu Ciel. Count Michaelis masih bisa bertahan selama tiga hari disana dengan obat sederhana yang dibuatnya dari dedaunan, dan bahkan sempat menanam bibit bunga mawar, tulip, dan lily putih yang menjadi lambang bangsawannya. Hamparan bunga mawar putih itu memang dia yang menanamnya dan ditemukan penduduk sekitar, tapi... bibit bunga tulip dan lilynya tak tumbuh. Setelahnya count Michaelis meninggal. Tapi jenasahnya tak pernah ditemukan."

"Itu tak mungkin!" aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Sebastian itu ada dia itu tak importal. Dia itu nyata. Dia masih hidup. Orang yang menyelamatkanku masih hidup. Orang yang telah memikat hatiku ini masih hidup. "Ciel sudahlah, mungkin count Michaelis ingin membantumu untuk keluar dari tengah hutan agar tak bernasib sama denganya." Ucap Meyrin menasehatiku.

"Tidak! Sebastian itu masih hidup, dan tadi dalam cerita ada yang salah!" aku memandang Lizzie lekam-lekam. "Bibit bunga tulip dan lilynya tumbuh, Sebastian mengatakan itu padaku!" mendengar itu mereka kembali tercengah.

"Jika benar, bisa kau tunjukan dimana bibit itu tumbuh Ciel?" tanya Finni padaku. "Ya, akanku tunjukan pada kalian." aku pun berdiri dari dudukku diikuti mereka. Aku berjalan cepat menuju jalan setapak yang aku jalani siang tadi.

Hamparan mawar putih menyambut kami semua. Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah selatan lalu melangkah kearah itu. Cukup lama kami berjalan kira-kira sudah satu jam. Aku mulai merasa resah, apa perkataan Sebastian itu bohong, dan cerita Lizzie itu yang benar?!.

"Ciel kapan kita sampainya?" tanya Lizzie padaku, aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku masih sibuk menolehkan pandanganku kesegala arah berharap adanya hamparan bunga tulip dan lily putih disekitar sini.

Aku kembali berjalan, berjalan cepat dan berlari. "Ciel, tunggu!" teriak Alois. Aku tak mengubrisnya. Sampai aku terjatuh. Apa benar Sebastian itu importal dan tak nyata?

Sedih rasanya mengetahui kebenaran ini. Aku pun berdiri. Mataku masih terpejam. Terasa akan ada bulir air yang akan keluar dari dalamnya. Perlahan aku berdiri dan buka mataku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, aku melihat hamparan bunga tulip dan lily putih. Sangat banyak bahkan terlihat seperti lautan.

"Cie-" aku melihat Alois ikut tercengah melihat pemandangan ini. "Ini!" Meyrin dan Lizzie juga ikut tercengah melihatnya. "Hebat, ini bagus sekali!" Finnian terlihat begitu senang melihatnya.

Kami pun masuk dalam lautan bunga itu. Kunang-kunang berterbangan menghiasi malam tanpa bintang ini bersama sang pemilik singgasana malam purnama. 'GUBBRAAKK' aku terjatuh lagi karena tak melihat langkahku. "Aaw." rintihku, saat membuka mata yang aku lihat pertama kali bukanlah tanah melainkan, Sebastian!

"Sebastian!" seruku lalu memeluknya. "Ada apa Ciel? kau tersesat lagi?" tanya-nya padaku. Aku mengeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau menanggis?" tanya-nya lagi. "Mereka bilang kau sudah meninggal aku tak per-"

"Aku memang sudah tiada Ciel" aku mendongak menatap Sebastian.

"Tapi, aku dapat menyentuhmu, melihatmu bahkan bersamamu sekarang." Sebastian menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku ini importal Ciel, aku sudah mati, walau begitu entah mengapa aku tak bisa kesurga atau neraka, rohku tetap berada di tempat ini, mungkin memang takdirku untuk menetap disini dan terus menjaga wilayah ini." kau tersenyum simpul membuatku tersipu. Kembali aku tenggelamkan wajahku pada tubuh Sebastian.

Aku tutup mataku. Tercium aroma nutmeg dengan mawar dan sage. Semakin aku pererat pelukanku padanya, aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"Ciel dimana kau!" teriak Lizzie, Meyrin, Finni, dan Alois. Aku pun membuka mataku. Sebastian masih berada di bawahku. "Pergilah Ciel, mereka mencarimu." "Tapi-" perkataanku terhenti karena Sebastian memberikanku sebuah soft kiss. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Ciel!" teriakan mereka terdengar lagi. "Pergilah, kau masih bisa mengunjungiku kapan pun." aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk karena masih tersipu. Aku pun melepas pelukanku pada Sebastian lalu berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Ciel!" mereka pun berlari menuju diriku. "KYAAA!" teriak Lizzie dan Meyrin histeris. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku kebinggungan melihat reaksi para gadis didepanku ini. "C-Ciel dibelakangmu... itu-" ucap Alois terbata.

"I-itu apa itu-count?" tanya Finni padaku. "Count, Sebastian ten-" saat aku berbalik yang aku lihat bukanlah wajah tampan Sebastian melainkan seonggok tengkorak lengkap dengan kemeja putih, blazer dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang compang-camping dan kotor.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Ini tak mungkin, baru saja aku memeluknya. Mencium aroma wangi tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sebuah first kiss darinya. Sekarang hanya tinggal kerangka tubuh mati, yang termakan usia.

* * *

Keesokan paginya tim sejarahwan mengangkut tengkorak Sebastian untuk dimakamkan di kawasan sebelah utara hutan ini. Aku hanya terdiam melihat prosesi pemakaman itu. Mungkin jika tak diseret oleh Lizzie dan Alois aku akan tetap berdiri di depan batu nisan Sebastian sampai berhari-hari. Kami pun kembali ke london. Aku memang kembali ke london tapi hatiku tetap ada disana, terkubur bersama jenasah Sebastian dan menghilang seperti sosok Sebastian yang importal.

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun aku terus menerus berduka. Lizzie yang tak tega melihatku begini terus mengajakku untuk berlibur lagi ke villa keluarganya. Bersama Alois, Meyrin dan Ronal yang merupakan belahan hatinya.

Jujur aku iri dengan Lizzie yang dapat terus bersama dengan pasanganya, belahan jiwanya, calon pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir usia nanti. Sedangkan aku, orang yang telah menjadi tambatan hatiku telah mati, membuat retakan tak tertambal pada hatiku, perasaanku, dan cintaku yang rapuh.

Saat aku tanyakan mengapa Finni tak ikut, Lizzie mengatakan bahwa Finni akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan sepupunya Bard. Lagi-lagi hatiku perih mendengar ucapan Lizzie. Menikah dengan orang terkasih memang impian semua orang termasuk aku. Tapi apa daya, aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

Tetap tak berubah, pemandangan asri hutan rindang masih menghiasi jalan menuju villa itu. Sampai disana hari sudah senja dan Lizzie langsung memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke makam Sebastian.

Aku pun menurutinya, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat hamparan bunga yang ditanam Sebastian terlebih dahulu, dan memetikan beberapa untuknya. Kakiku melangkah menuju jalan setapak kecil. Bunga-bunga mawar putih itu masih terus tumbuh dan makin banyak. Aku pun kembali melangkah menuju arah selatan.

Senja pun berubah menjadi petang. Raja malam pun naik kesinggasananya. Satu jam aku berjalan kini aku melihat hamparan bunga tulip dan lily putih. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung celanaku. Saput tanganya masih terus aku jaga. Masih terus aku gunakan seperti aku terus menjaga rasa cintaku padanya. Kugenggam erat pemberiannya itu sebelum memasukannya kembali kekantong celanaku.

"Ciel, akhirnya kau datang." aku mengarahkan pandanganku kesumber suara itu. "Sebastian!?" panggilku tak percaya melihat sosok di dalam lautan bunga itu. "Ya ini aku, Sebastian." katanya lalu tersenyum simpul. Tak terasa air mataku keluar dan membanjiri pipiku. Aku berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat, tak ingin kehilanganya lagi.

"A-aku me-rindukanmu." ucapku terbata karena tangisku yang pecah setelah berhasil memeluknya. "Aku juga, aku kan sudah mengatakanya padamu bahwa aku akan selalu ada disini, menunggumu kembali kemari." ucapnya lembut ikut memper-erat pelukannya padaku.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku ragu padanya. "Ya, aku akan selalu ada untukmu Ciel, selalu." aku merasakan jemari lentik Sebastian memegangi daguku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Selalu untukku?" tanyaku lagi masih tak percaya. "Ya selalu untukmu." Sebastian pun kembali memberikanku sebuah ciuman yang lembut seperti saat dua tahun yang lalu. Walau hanya sebuah soft kiss itu sudah bisa membuat rasa rinduku selama ini menguap dan berganti perasaan bahagia yang tak terhingga. Karena Sebastian akan selalu ada untukku selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

A/N: Fiuhh... akhirnya jadi juga. Aku harap one-short ini akan lebih laku di FKI setelah aku tulis ulang. Untuk dua orang reviewer yang sudah mereview ficku ini aku ucapkan terimakasih. Untuk seoseorang yang sudah men-reques sequel dari fic ini tunggu lah beberapa hari lagi.

Aku akan mengupdate sequel fic ini beberapa hari lagi sebagai partisifasi akan diselenggarkannya IFA. Semoga yang terbaik yang menjadi pemenang. ^^

Akhir kata, met to **REVIEW** minna-san?


End file.
